While standard doses of neuroleptic drugs have been effective in preventing relapse in chronic schizophrenics, these drugs may result in undesirable and occasionally irreversible side effects. In order to minimize these side effects it is necessary to examine alternate medication schedules. It is possible that a lower dose of neuroleptic medication can serve to maintain patients in the community while reducing the probability of side effects, such as tardive dyskinesia. This study proposes to randomly assign 120 subacute schizophrenics to either one of two treatment conditions: 1) The Standard Dose Condition, in which fluphenazine decanoate will be administered within a range of 12.5-50 mg IM biweekly; and 2) The Low Dose Condition, in which the range of FD administered to the patients will be between 1.25-5 mg IM biweekly. These two treatments will be continued for a year and the two groups will be compared in terms of symptomatic exacerbation, number of relapses, and side effects. Since it is possible that low dose patients will be more symptomatic even while being maintained in the community, it is important to understand whether the treatment regime has any impact on the patient and his family. Patients in the low dose condition in terms of their own social adjustment, the burden they place on the family and the effect which life stress has on the stability of their condition.